An Awkward Moment
by iruletheworld901
Summary: Sex is great, but not when the Green Beast of Konoha catches you! Its really bad wheen you are Haruno Sakura. Used to be Called LEE! Revised,Re-Written and Edited. Lemon added! SasuSaku with some NejiTen


A/N: I wrote this a really long time ago and since then have revised and edited. **I was Jaci901**. I did write this when I was 12 and really sensitive, thats why I haven't continued this. I had recently re-read the story and read all the new reviews and I decided (more like forced by my best friend) to continue this story. I apologize for the wait and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

P.S. I no longer give a shit if you flame this or not.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She opened eyes, poked her head from under the soft satin sheets rather unwilling to open her eyes fully. Yet the sun shone so strongly through the large bay window, forcing her to witness the bright, sunny, and new day in Konohagakure, it was quite breathtaking.

_'Wake up Sakura. Wake up!'_ She thought to herself. After the night she had, her body was ignoring her mind and the fact that she had to go meet her squad. Why was it necessary to awake at this hour anyway just to have training end at eleven o' clock. _'We should be able to sleep late!'_ she thought, her inner-self fully agreeing. Her thought process was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise coming from her Nightstand. _'Ugh!'_ She popped her eyes open and was about to sit up to throw the buzzing alarm out the window when it was suddenly stopped. She was curious to how it stopped and attempted to sit up but felt a pair of strong arms slither around her waist.

"Go back to sleep." Whispered the person who the arms belonged too.

She was startled at first but then calmed as she remembered last night events. With that she smiled.

"M'kay Sasuke-kun."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LE-"

"Shut up." Neji finally spoke after about an hour of hearing them scream it over and over again. Him being naturally impatient and them not even starting training yet he was becoming rather annoyed.

"Finally, I was waiting for you to tell them to shut up Neji." Tenten spoke after an hour of waiting.

"Tenten, lets go somewhere else to train."

"Alright."

Lee and Gai just stood there, oblivious to what just happened. Well since they are not the sharpest tools in the shed, they just let it slide.

"LEE, YOU ARE IN LOVE ARE YOU NOT?"

"YES GAI-SENSEI, I AM IN LOVE WITH HARUNO SAKURA -CHAN!"

"THEN GO TO HER LEE AND WIN HER HEART!" Then he did his good guy pose and smiled that smile where his teeth go 'ping'.

"YES GAI-SENSEI, AND IF I CAN'T WIN HER HEART THEN I WLL DO TEN THOUSAND PUSH UPS, AND IF I CANT DO THAT I WILL DO ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND SIT UPS. YOSH, I WILL GO TO HER NOW, ARIGATO SENSEI!" He finally ended.

"LEE, LET THE POWER OF YOUTH BRING YOU TWO HAPPINESS, AND BRING HER THESE!" He yelled as he pulled out a big bouquet of roses from out of no where. After Gai gave Lee the flowers, Lee took off to Sakura's place screaming _'I'M COMING SAKURA- CHAN!'_ Oh the horror that was in store for him when he got there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yet again Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the clock by her bed that read "10:44".

_'Oh shit! Kakashi is going to kill us! He isn't even this late.'_

She felt the person that had his arms wrapped around her stir. The pink haired teen turned around and looked at his face, His onyx hair was ruffled and dull from sleep. His eyes were half lidded from the long night they had. His mouth was parted a little and had a small amount of drool coming out and yet he was still so beautiful. He opened his eyes and realized that he still had his arms wrapped around her. he tightened his grip around her and sighed.

"Ohaiyo."

"Ohaiyo."

"Kakashi and Naruto are going to kill us for being three hours late." she stated.

"Don't care, I want to be lazy today." he replied.

"At least I'm not the only one." she said. He smirked. "Good." he started. He closed his eyes and smiled. She laid on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Suddenly, he flipped her over and crashed his lips onto hers. When they finally separated, she began to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"I never thought it would be this way." She stated. "Its wonderful."

"Hn."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lee was almost to Sakura's house. It took him a while to get there since it was all the way across town.

_'YOSH! WHEN I GIVE SAKURA-CHAN THESE FLOWERS SHE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!_' he thought/screamed to himself.

An image of a Chibi Sakura falling in love with him came into his mind. A large smile came upon his face. He turned the corner and finally reached her house.

_'YOSH! HERE I GO!'_

He walked up to the door and knocked. No answer . He knocked again. No answer. After a while, he got tired of knocking and tried opening the door. It was unlocked.

"SAKURA-CHANNNN! MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER, YOUR BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA IS HERE TO VIST YOU!" he screamed.

"Sakura-chan?"

She wasn't there. He looked in the kitchen, she wasn't there. Then, he looked in the living room. He didn't find her there either, but he did find a lacy pink bra on the lamp that caused him to blush!

_'Thats odd, where could the youthful flower be?'_ he asked himself. He heard a faint laugh from down the hall.

He followed the sound and it grew louder and louder. He found were the laughter was coming from.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He shot his tongue into her mouth and she responded with a satisfied moan. He roamed around her mouth while she nibbled on his lip. As he was getting to the good part his head shot up and turned toward the door.

"Did you hear something?"

"No... did you?"

"I thought I did and I sense someone's chak-." They heard the door burst open.

"SAKURA-CHAN THERE YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL FLOW- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lee finally reached were the laughter was coming from. He reached the door to Her room and heard a voice coming from behind it. ' YOSH! MY SAKURA-CHAN IS IN THERE! TIME TO GO WELCOME HER!' he screamed in his head. He turned the door knob and walked in.

"SAKURA-CHAN THERE YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL FLOW- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed.

There he saw his Sakura naked lying on top of a dark haired man and his hands were in her hair and on her... wait were his hands on her ass? He would not stand for this, but before he could do any thing Sakura screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! LEEEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT!!"

"MY FLOWER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ANOTHER MAN?" he screamed. "YOU! YOU DEFILED MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS-"

"Lee." They both spoke.

"THIS UNYOUTHFUL ACT-"

"Lee."

"WILL NOT GO-"

"Sakura, give me my pants." Sasuke spoke. Sakura handed him his pants that were on her side of the bed. He slipped them on under the sheets and got out of bed.

"UNPUNISHED- Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"YOU DEFILED MY SAKURA- CHAN!!!

Sasuke began to walk toward the door, Lee was about to began yelling again but his mouth was shut by an annoyed Sasuke dragging him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

BANG!!

POW!!

WHACK!!

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

After Lee was beat to a pulp and fried like a rather large Asparagus, due to Sasuke's anger, he dragged Lee to the front door and opened it. He held Lee up by the collar with one hand and threw him out the door, leaving a poor smokin' Lee for the whole town to see. Sasuke slammed it shut and made sure it was locked. He walked back to the room and turned the door knob. He opened the door and a Chakra powered fist collided with his nose.

"SHANNARO! LEE NEVER EVE- Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Heal me." he said it as more of an order then a question.

"Right." as she said it she began to heal his bloody, broken nose. Green chakra coated her hand and slowly and rather painfully back in place. When she was finished, she began to turn around but Sasuke suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"I... care about you." he suddenly spoke. He paused for a moment to look at her. She was fantastic. She happened to put on his shirt in the midst of what had happened. It was long on her, like a short dress barley covering her milky white legs. He could not think of her being more beautiful then she was at that moment. The light was shining through the window, shining on her face, making her look angelic. He realized then, there was the best thing to ever happen to him and it was standing in front of him.

"So much."He finished.

She smiled. "I love you too."

Still holding her wrist he pulled her in close, pressing her against him. He kissed her slow. It strange compared to all of the other times he would, normally it was hard,fast and lustful. It seemed to slow time as he felt everything around him, but most of all her. Her pulse. Her heart. Her essence. She used the one hand she had left to grab the side of his pants. She yanked on them, pulling him toward the floor. Still holding her lips he hovered over her. She arched her back to get closer. He dropped her wrist and wrapped both arms around her waist. He darted his tongue in her mouth causing Her to take two fistfuls of hair and tugged on it in pleasure.

"Mmm."

Sasuke left her lips and smirked. He ran his hands under HIS shirt and felt her skin prickling under his touch. She sighed and laid her head to the side. He pulled her shirt up, placing small kisses on her midsection, going upward. Sakura rolled her head back and then to the side, arching her back even again Sasuke placed his lips on hers.

She sat up, her lips still on his and popped the button on his pants. Slowly, she slid the zipper down, pushing Sasuke down as well. She trailed kisses down his neck, finally sinking her teeth into her favorite spot. It had been previously bruised due to the night before and that cause Sasuke to somewhat wince. She slid his pants down and slid onto him. She rocked into a perfect rhythm and Sasuke thrust into her to match the pattern. It was a rhythm that shot heaven through them both. She threw her head back and cries out in sinful glory and pleasure and began to ride him at a quicker pace. Sasuke's eyes went back into his head and his head rolled back on the hardwood floor. His breathing became more labored as he sat up.

Sakura wrapped her long milky legs around his strong waist and wiggled in closer. Sasuke leaned her onto the small circular rug, causing her to arch into him. He began to thrust even harder into her even harder, making her cries louder. She cried in exhaution as He pushed in his final hard thrust. Breathing heavy, He pulled her up onto his lap to rest. Sakura tucked her head into the crook of his neck and rested her arms on his shoulders. She sighed in satisfaction and then moved her head to face his. She kissed his forehead and moved her hands to massage his temple. She put her lips inches away from his. She blew on his mouth, just to tease him. He scowled and she chuckled. With her lips still close, she spoke:

"Lets go back to bed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the training grounds Neji and Tenten were working with there Taijutsu, when they noticed Lee walking toward them with a waterfall of tears exiting his eyes. He was mumbling to himself about _'How his Sakura-chan betrayed him!'_ or something in the like.

"Should we ask whats wrong with Lee?" Tenten asked after a couple of minutes of Lee crying. They both looked at him and turned to each other.

" Naa."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just for you people I added a lemon! It is my first lemon soo... I think I'm going to like being a smut-writer. Also I love Lee so don't worry!

Also...

**...to be continued.**

And like I said Before: I don't give a shit if you flame this or not.

Jaci901 or now iruletheworld901


End file.
